Zinnia
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Dihukum guru, ditinggal Kyung-Soo, kemudian terkunci sendirian di dalam gedung olahraga yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Entah kemalangan apalagi yang sebenarnya tengah menanti Lu-Han. Namun, kemalangan itu ternyata mempertemukannya dengan Se-Hun, adik kelasnya yang ia sangka seorang hantu.


**a/n**: Waw, ini pertama kalinya vea mencoba menulis fanfic dengan tokoh yang nyata, biasanya nulis fanfic dengan tokoh anime ataupun manga, dan ternyata menyenangkan bisa menulis dengan tokoh idol kesayangan kita :D

Karena ini adalah yang pertama, jadi vea minta bimbingan dari _sunbae-sunbae _yang sudah lama berkecimpung di fandom ini :D

_Last_, maaf karena membuat Lu Han menjadi OOC seperti ini T^T vea suka Lu Han juga kok, tapi karakter Lu Han sedikit (bahkan banyak) vea rubah untuk keperluan alur cerita, _mianhe_.

* * *

**Zinnia**

_by Invea_

* * *

"—han _hyung_, Luhan _hyung_!"

Aku tersentak mendengar namaku dipanggil dengan samar.

"Ah, y—ya?" sahutku kikuk. _Namja _di sampingku langsung geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah lakuku itu.

"Ah, _hyung_ ini, benar-benar! Aku tak heran jika Kang _seonsangnim_ menghukummu seperti ini. _Hyung _harus menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk seperti ini. Tidak baik terlalu sering melamun," tegur _namja _di sampingku yang tak lain adalah adik kelasku, Do Kyung-Soo.

"Ah, y—ya, maafkan aku. Tadi kau sedang bicara apa, Kyung-Soo-_ya_?" tanyaku. Kyung-Soo langsung menghela nafas. Kurasa dia kesal padaku karena tak mengindahkannya sedari tadi.

"Aku akan membawa ini ke gedung baru. _Hyung _coba cari kembali bola-bola lain yang masih bisa digunakan," jawabnya.

"Jangan, Kyung-Soo-_ya_! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba hantu muncul?" gumamku seraya menatap sekeliling. Adik kelasku ini kembali menghela nafas dan menatapku dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Hyung_, ini masih jam empat sore. Mana ada hantu yang muncul sore-sore. Paling mereka munculnya malam-malam. Aku hanya sebentar kok, nanti aku akan segera kembali. Setelah itu, kita langsung pulang, bagaimana?" usulnya. Aku hendak menolak tegas usulannya itu. Diam sendirian di gedung lama yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak terpakai? Hii, siapa juga yang mau! Pokoknya, t-i-d-a-k! Namun, nampaknya adik kelasku yang satu ini tahu persis dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku karena ia langsung menambahkan kata-kata baru dalam rangkaian kalimatnya tadi,"_Hyung_, _sang namja _bukan? Masa _sang namja _takut sama hantu?"

Aduh, tolong deh! Tidak usah bawa-bawa itu. Antara _sang namja _dengan hantu kan tidak berhubungan. Tapi, demi menjaga harga diriku sebagai seorang _sang namja_, akhirnya aku mengangguk pula. Kyung-Soo tampak tersenyum puas melihat anggukanku. Ia lalu mendorong sekeranjang penuh bola yang sudah kami kumpulkan sedari pukul tiga tadi.

Pandanganku kemudian teralih. Setelah puas menatap punggung Kyung-Soo yang semakin menjauh, aku kemudian mengamati keadaan sekitar. Gelap! Saat ini, aku tengah berada di gudang olahraga bangunan lama. Sejak sekolahku direnovasi, ada beberapa bagian sekolah yang tidak digunakan kembali—sebagai gantinya, mereka membangun bagian tersebut di tempat lain. Salah satunya gudang olahraga ini. Gudang ini terletak jauh di sebelah timur gedung baru, tepatnya sih hanya berajarak dua meter dari pagar sekolah. Sementara itu, tingginya kalah jauh dengan gedung baru. Jadi, jika sore tiba seperti saat ini, bisa kalian bayangkan bukan seberapa gelap tempat ini?

_Fuh_! Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa pula aku sampai harus berakhir di tempat ini? Kang _seonsangnim_ menghukumku yang kedapatan tengah melamun di dalam kelas. Sekali dua kali sih beliau masih sabar hanya menegurku. Tapi, kalau setiap kali sih mungkin wajar juga kalau beliau menghukumku seperti ini. Hmm, kurasa perkataan Kyung-Soo benar, seharusnya aku menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk ini. Tapi, masalahnya, aku sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa aku senantiasa terjebak dalam pikiranku sendiri?

Sejak kecil, aku memang tipe orang yang tertutup. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk bisa cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Kyung-Soo adalah satu-satunya orang—selain ibuku—yang dekat denganku. Itu pun karena ibuku yang meminta Kyung-Soo untuk selalu menjagaku. Kyung-Soo adalah adik sepupuku. Semester kemarin, keluarganya pindah ke kota ini. Rumahnya hanya berselisih dua blok dari rumahku. Ibuku terang yang paling senang dengan kepindahan ini. Beliau sangat lega karena ada Kyung-Soo yang bisa beliau andalkan untuk menjagaku. Lucu sekali bukan? Mana ada adik sepupu menjaga kakak sepupunya?

Krieeet! Bo—om!

Aku kembali tersentak. Seketika kurasakan ruangan semakin bertambah gelap. Dengan reflek tubuhku langsung berbalik ke belakang—tepat ke arah pintu gudang. Mataku seketika membulat lebar melihat pintu yang terbuka lebar kini tertutup rapat tak bercelah.

Jangan bilang—

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri pintu. Kucoba untuk membukanya, tapi tidak bisa. Sepertinya pintu ini terkunci. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Aku menjadi panik. Aku kemudian menggedor pintu tersebut.

"Seseorang, tolong buka pintunya! Masih ada orang di dalam! Hei, tolong buka pintunya!"

Aku lantas mengambil sebuah pijakan untuk membantuku melihat keluar jendela—jendela di gedung ini dipasang nyaris tepat di bawah atap, tak heran jika tempat ini terasa begitu gelap. Aku kembali berteriak sembari menggedor-gedor jendela. Nihil. Tak ada siapapun di luar.

Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"Berisik!"

Aku kembali tersentak. Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa kali aku tersentak hari ini? Aku mendengar suara. Setahuku tadi aku sendirian di tempat ini, jadi jangan-jangan itu suara han—

Bruk!

Aku langsung jatuh terpeleset saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pundakku. Mataku langsung menatap sosok _namja _tinggi berkulit putih pucat dengan tatapan dingin berdiri di depanku.

"Berisik sekali, bisakah kau tenang? Aku sedang tidur tahu!" tegurnya.

Dengan bola mata yang gemetaran, aku berusaha mengamatinya. _Namja _di depanku ini memakai seragam sekolah sepertiku. Rambutnya yang pirang sebagian tertutupi oleh _beanie_ hitam-merah.

"Ka—Kau bukan hantu kan?" tanyaku dengan suara yang masih—err, bergetar?

"Hahaha." Pemuda itu tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaanku. "Bodoh sekali," lanjutnya. Apa katanya tadi? Bodoh? Ugh, kalau bukan karena lemas ketakutan, aku pasti sudah menendang keras pantatnya. Tidak sopan sekali. Sudah tahu di sini ada _sang namja _yang ketakutan setengah mati, eh dia malah dengan santainya meledek orang lain. Dasar menyebalkan!

"_Ya_!"

Aku baru saja hendak meluapkan kekesalanku padanya saat ia dengan cepat menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku seraya kembali memotong kata-kata yang baru-saja-akan keluar dari mulutku.

"_Sunbae, _bisakah _sunbae _tenang sedikit? Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur di sini,"

Ia tampak menutupi mulutnya yang tengah menguap dengan telapak tangannya. Berbalik membelakangiku dan lantas berjalan menuju tumpukan matras yang tersimpan di pojok ruangan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang—berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan ketidaksopanan adik kelas yang tidak kukenal ini. Sejenak aku kembali tersadar bahwa masalah utamaku saat ini adalah terkurung di ruangan gelap dan ini sudah menjelang malam. Oh tidak! Aku lantas kembali menaiki bangku kecil yang tadi kujadikan pijakan. Kuamati keadaan sekitar gedung. Tampak mulai gelap. Tak kudapati sosok seorang pun di sana. Aduh, Kyung-Soo mana sih? Katanya cuma sebentar, tapi kok belum kembali juga.

Aku lantas memperhatikan jam tanganku. Tepat pukul 17.45. Lima belas menit lagi gerbang sekolah ditutup. Kuraih ponsel yang terdapat dalam saku celanaku. Kucoba untuk menghubungi Kyung-Soo. Namun, sial! Tidak ada sinyal. Aku kembali menggedor-gedor jendela.

"Hei, seseorang, tolong kami! Kami terjebak di sini! Hei!"

"_Aish_, _sunbae_! Berhentilah berteriak!" seru _namja _berambut _blonde _yang sukses membuatku kembali tersentak. Hampir saja aku terjatuh mendengar suaranya jika tak segera berpegangan pada kayu yang menopang jendela gudang.

"_Ya_! Kau sadar tidak? Kita terjebak di sini, kenapa kau begitu santai?" sahutku kesal. Aku kemudian menghampirinya.

"Kenapa _sunbae _begitu cemas?" Ia malah berbalik tanya—membuatku sangat gemas ingin menjitak kepalanya yang tertutupi _beanie_ tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku cemas, bagaimana tidak? Sepuluh menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan dikunci dan kita masih terkunci di sini,"

"Tenang saja, _sunbae_. Besok pagi juga petugas sekolah akan membukakan pintu gudang ini," jawabnya dengan sekenanya. Oh, bagus sekali jawabannya. Jika ini sebuah _anime_, di dahiku pasti sudah muncul kerutan yang terdiri dari rangkaian empat buah sudut siku-siku.

"_Ya_! Besok kan hari sabtu. Petugas sekolah hanya akan membuka beberapa ruangan, itupun yang hanya digunakan oleh klub,"

"Santai sajalah, _sunbae_. Nanti juga kita bisa keluar,"

"Nanti itu kapan? Bagaimana kalau kita keburu mati di sini? Hii." Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan perkataanku sendiri. Dasar Luhan bodoh, mengapa kau membayangkan hal yang menakutkan seperti itu di saat seperti ini?

"Tidak buruk juga, kita bisa sama-sama bergentayangan menghantui sekolah ini kalau begitu,"

"_Ya_! Berhenti membicarakan hantu!"

Aku kemudian duduk bersandar pada dinding gudang seraya menekuk kedua lututku. Kucoba memfokuskan mataku pada satu titik—tak ingin melihat keadaan sekitar. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Bangunan lama, gudang, gelap, tanpa penerang apapun. Ya Tuhan, jangan kau izinkan hantu-hantu itu muncul di tempat ini!

"_Wae_? _Sunbae_ takut?" ledeknya. Aku hanya menggigit jari dan lantas memalingkan wajahku.

"_Aigo_, _sunbae _benar-benar takut hantu? Hahaha." Kudengar ia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya Tuhan, apa yang salah sebenarnya dari takut pada hantu? Mereka menyeramkan—walau aku belum pernah melihatnya—dan bukankah itu hal yang wajar untuk takut pada sesuatu yang seram?

"Tidak semua hantu itu menakutkan kok _sunbae_. Ada kok yang baik, yang lucu, yang imut, yang manis dan yang tampan sepertiku," celutuknya. Aku mulai terkekeh kecil. Kubalikkan kembali wajahku menatapnya.

"_Ya_! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu? Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanyaku menahan geli.

"_Ani_,"

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"_Sunbae _sendiri, apakah _sunbae _pernah melihat hantu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat,"Tidak. Dan aku harap aku tidak akan pernah melihat mereka,"

Aku bergidik. Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi kalau mengalaminya langsung. Oh, Tuhan! Aku kembali bergidik—lagi. _Namja _yang tengah setengah berbaring di tumpukan matras itu menertawakan tingkah lakuku.

"Kalau begitu, tak ada alasan untuk _sunbae _takut pada mereka," ujarnya. Aku hanya menggumam pelan,"Dan tidak ada alasan untukku tidak takut pada mereka." _Namja _itu pun kembali terkikik mendengengar gumamanku.

"Oh Se-Hun," serunya kemudian. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"_Ne_?"

"Namaku Oh Se-Hun. _Sunbae_?"

"A—ah! Aku Lu Han. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan,"

"Xiao Lu?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu Xiao Lu, tidak keberatan kan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku sedikit mengerutkan kening. Apakah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan? Xiao Lu adalah nama panggilan yang diberikan ibuku sewaktu kecil dulu dan menginjak kelas tiga sekolah dasar, aku meminta ibu untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Karenanya, hanya sedikit sekali orang yang mengetahui hal itu—bahkan Kyung-Soo pun sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama kecilku tersebut.

"_Ne_, tidak masalah sih sebenarnya, tapi kenapa kau ingin memanggilku Xiao Lu?" Aku berbalik tanya. Dia tampak sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Karena kau lebih pendek dariku, mungkin?" gumamnya yang sontak saja kembali membuat emosiku meningkat.

"_Ya_!" Aku lantas segera bangkit menghampirinya dan tanganku langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya. Dia pun dengan cekatan segera melindungi wajahnya dengan lengannya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _sunbae_. Kau terlalu serius," ujarnya. Aku menghela nafas—tidak jadi memukulnya. Dia kemudian bangun dari posisi berbaringnya di matras dan kemudian duduk di sana dengan bersandar pada dinding—menyisakan separuh bagian matras seolah memintaku untuk turut duduk membersamainya di sana. Aku pun kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau sering ke sini?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hm, mungkin. Kalau sedang malas belajar, aku biasa membolos dan tidur di tempat ini. Tempat yang tidak akan dicurigai oleh para guru," jawabnya. Dan aku sepakat dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. Jangankan para guru, aku sendiri pun tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ada siswa yang mau membolos ke tempat ini—kecuali Se-Hun nampaknya. Jika aku menjadi dia, aku akan lebih senang mengikuti pelajaran di kelas dibandingkan membolos untuk tertidur di tempat ini.

"Kau sama sekali tidak takut?"

"Takut dari apa? Hantu?"

Ia berbalik tanya dengan nada mengejek kemudian kembali tergelak. Aku menepuk bahunya sedikit keras. _Aish_, dia ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Lupakan pertanyaan tadi. Apa orang tuamu tidak akan khawatir?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan. Sudah cukup dengan pembahasan hantu-hantu menakutkan itu. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal itu—apalagi di tempat seperti ini dan dalam kondisi seperti saat ini.

"Aku tinggal sendiri," jawabnya dingin.

"Eh, apa orang tuamu bekerja di luar kota?"

"_Ani_, mereka berdua sudah meninggal,"

Aku tersentak mendengar jawaban tersebut keluar dari mulutnya. Ah, Luhan bodoh, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya.

"_Mianhe_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"_Gwencanha_. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf,"

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan mereka," gumamku. Kuperhatikan pandangannya mulai melembut namun ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap terlihat dingin.

"Tidak terlalu, orang tuaku meninggal ketika aku masih sangat kecil. Aku jadi tidak terlalu dapat mengingat mereka. Aku malah merindukan kakakku," ujarnya.

"Apa kakakmu juga sudah—"

"Dia masih hidup, aku berpisah dengannya ketika dia kelas tiga sekolah dasar."

Aku membulatkan mulutku mengeluarkan suara 'o'. Kulihat kembali wajahnya yang kini terlihat mulai menghangat. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya,"

"Dia kakak yang sangat baik," gumamnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi jahil dan _cool _memang tampak sangat keren. Namun, saat dia tersenyum seperti ini, dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan. "Dia selalu menemaniku dan mengajariku banyak hal. Dia sangat menyukai sepak bola. Tak jarang dia memintaku menemaninya bermain sepak bola," lanjutnya.

"Kalian pasti banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama,"

"Begitulah, itu saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku,"

"Emh, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kalian terpisah?" tanyaku penasaran. Mendengar dari ceritanya, aku merasa kalau mereka adalah kakak-adik yang saling menyayangi. Karenanya, aku sangat penasaran dengan penyebab perpisahan di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu," jawabnya sedikit ketus. Aku memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang kembali dingin. Aku kembali merutuki kebodohan diriku mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Penyesalan kembali bergelayut di dalam diriku.

"_Mianhe_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"_Gwencanha_. Suatu hari nanti, _sunbae _punakan mengetahuinya,"

Aku kemudian menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian," gumamku.

"Kelihatannya?"

Aku menatap wajah putih pucatnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar mengingatkanku pada wajahku sewaktu kecil dulu. Ayahku meninggal sewaktu aku masih berada dalam rahim ibu. Ibu—secara tidak langsung merasa bertanggung jawab atas nafkah keluarga—bekerja menghidupi kami berdua. Tak jarang beliau selalu mengambil lembur. Karenanya, sejak kecil, aku terbiasa sendiri. Dan wajah adik kelasku saat ini benar-benar persis seperti wajahku saat itu. Maka, dengan tegas aku menjawab,"Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat kesepian,"

Dia lalu tertawa—kurasakan kali ini tawanya terdengar hampa.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku mengangguk. "Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tersenyum pelan.

"Karena kau terlihat sama sepertiku,"

Aku kemudian menengadahkan kepalaku. Kulihat samar-samar sinar rembulan menembus jendela yang berada di hadapanku. Kini, kurasakan giliran dirinya yang memperhatikanku.

"Hm, begitu ya," gumamnya kemudian.

"Kurasa, kita bisa menjadi teman," sahutku seraya tersenyum menatapnya. Ia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan cueknya.

"Yah, mungkin saja," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum sembari menahan mulutku agar tidak menguap. Dia kembali tertawa kecil melihat wajahku yang mungkin tampak aneh di matanya saat menahan kantuk seperti ini.

"Berhentilah menertawai—hoam—ku!" keluhku. Se-Hun malah tampak semakin menahan geli.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa berhenti menertawai Xiao Lu selama Xiao Lu terus bertingkah lucu seperti ini," elaknya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, aku kembali meneriakinya—kali ini dengan suara yang lebih rendah karena kantuk yang sangat kuat menyerangku.

"_Ya_!"

"Tidurlah, _sunbae_," ujarnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan menyusul jika sudah mengantuk,"

"_Araseo_. Selamat malam, Se-Hun_nie_,"

"Selamat malam, _hyung_," gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Namun, aku tak terlalu mempedulikan gumamannya tersebut. Kelopak mataku rasanya dijatuhi beban yang begitu berat hingga perlahan tertutup mengantarkanku menuju dunia mimpi.

...

Mataku langsung membulat lebar begitu kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bahuku. Pandanganku langsung terarah menuju bahu kiriku yang sedikit menurun. Tampak kepala Se-Hun tersandar di sana. Aku menghela nafas lega menyaksikan hal tersebut. Jika kalian ingin tahu, aku sempat berpikir sesuatu seperti hantu menyentuhku—dan syukurlah ternyata itu hanya Se-Hun.

Dengan perlahan, aku kemudian memposisikan kepalanya agar bersandar pada dinding—tidak lagi padaku. Tanganku yang saat itu menyentuh kulitnya tersengat hawa dingin dari tubuhnya. Aku kemudian melepas _blazer _sekolahku dan lantas menutupi tubuhnya dengan itu—berharap dia tidak terlalu kedinginan.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang tengah terlelap. Tampak begitu damai walaupun kesan _cool _dan _evil _tak lepas dari ekspresi wajahnya—mungkin rahangnya yang tajam serta rambut pirangnya turut andil dalam pembentukan ekspresi wajahnya tersebut. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar samar namun tetap memecah keheningan ruangan.

Mataku kemudian menengok ke arah _arloji _yang terpasang di lengan kiriku. Masih pukul empat dini hari. Kukira tak ada salahnya jika aku menunggu pintu gedung terbuka dengan melanjutkan tidur.

...

"—han _hyung_! Luhan _hyung_!"

Aku tersentak dan langsung terbangun seketika saat kurasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan sedikit keras. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, kepalaku dengan segera bergerak ke kiri ke kanan layaknya orang linglung.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Perlahan aku mulai dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara orang yang telah mengguncang-guncang tubuhku—seiring dengan kesadaranku yang mulai pulih. Mataku kini telah sepenuhnya terbuka dan kudapati sosok Kyung-Soo tepat di hadapanku.

"A—a, _ne_, _gwencanha,_ aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi Kyung-Soo_ya_?" tanyaku seraya mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalaku. Kyung-Soo tampak menghela nafas lega.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku sangat khawatir, _hyung_. Kukira kemarin _hyung_ pulang duluan meninggalkanku, tapi ternyata tadi pagi aku ke rumah _hyung_ tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku berusaha menghubungimu, _hyung,_ tapi _hyung _sama sekali tidak menerima panggilanku. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?" keluh Kyung-Soo. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Ah, ya, sejak kemarin sore aku terkunci di gedung ini.

"_Mianhe_, kemarin aku terkunci di sini. Aku sudah berusaha meneleponmu tapi di sini tidak ada sinyal," terangku.

"Hm, ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang _hyung _baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang sebelum bibi khawatir. Dan, kurasa _hyung _sangat lapar bukan?" usul Kyung-Soo. Aku mengangguk setuju. Saat aku hendak bangun dari posisi dudukku, baru kusadari _blazer _ku menyelimuti tubuhku mengingatkanku akan sosok adik kelas yang sebelumnya tertidur di sampingku. Bola mataku dengan segera menatap ke samping kiri bahuku—tempat di mana sebelumnya Se-Hun berada. Akan tetapi, tak kudapati sosoknya di sana.

"Kyung-Soo_ya, _apa tadi kau berpapasan dengan siswa berambut pirang dan mengenakan _beanie _hitam merah?" tanyaku seraya memasukkan lengan kananku ke dalam bagian lengan _blazer_.

"_Ani_. Tadi saat aku kemari, aku hanya melihat _hyung _yang tengah tertidur sendiri di situ," jawab Kyung-Soo. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kyung-Soo memandangku heran.

"Apa tadi gedung ini terkunci saat kau ke sini?" tanyaku lagi. Kyung-Soo menggeleng pelan.

"_Ani_, _hyung_. Pintu gedungnya sudah terbuka saat aku mencarimu ke sini," terang Kyung-Soo. Aku mengangguk. Mungkinkah Se-Hun sudah terlebih dulu pergi? _Aigo_, jika benar begitu, mengapa dia meninggalkanku dan bukannya membangunku? _Aish_, _jinjja_, bocah yang satu itu.

"_Palli, hyung_! Kau tidak ingin terkunci lagi di tempat ini bukan?" seru Kyung-Soo yang tampak telah keluar gedung. Aku tersentak dan langsung bergegas menghampirinya.

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
